GANZ markets a product which includes both real-world items, and their virtual replicas. Webkinz® stuffed animals allow obtaining both a stuffed animal or other “pet”, and a virtual representation of the pet on a website. Techniques of the website and user interaction are described in patent application publication number 2005-0177428, the subject matter of which is herewith incorporated by reference.
Briefly, a unique registration code is associated with the toy or other item, and that registration code opens content on the website when entered on the website. The content that is opened has an appearance that resembles the toy.